Cats Go Crazy!
by FalconpetalRipplepaw
Summary: Submit your challenges! Ripplepaw, Falconpetal, Redflame, Shimmerfrost, and Bluefire do crazy stuff of your choice! Laugh-out-loud OC show!


div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 14px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469);"A gorgeous light brown tabby she-cat, about the size of an apprentice, made her way onstage, grinning like a Cheshire Cat, blue eyes shining proudly. She was followed by a beautiful light brown she-cat with whit paws, chest, and face with dark blue-gray eyes. She, too, was smiling. A handsome, red-orange muscular tom came from the opposite side, yellow eyes shining like fire, followed by a silver queen whose pelt seemed to glow like Silverpelt above, with startling amber eyes. And, lastly, a proud she-cat came from the center curtains, who had a stunning resemblance to Firestar, excepting her eyes, which were a deep blue./div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 14px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469);" /div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 14px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469);"All five cats stood as the audience roared in appreciation, basking in the attention and building up their confidence for the task ahead./div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 14px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469);" /div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 14px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469);"As the crowd's cheering died down, they each stood up and introduced themselves in turn./div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 14px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469);" /div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 14px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469);""Hi, my name is Ripplepaw and I'm an apprentice of ShadowClan," said the light brown tabby./div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 14px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469);" /div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 14px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469);""Hello, I'm Falconpetal and I'm the deputy of LavaClan," said the proud light-brown-and-white she-cat. (That's-a-lot-of-hyphens-in-one-sentence.)/div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 14px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469);" /div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 14px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469);""Hey, I'm Redflame and I'm a warrior of LeafClan," said the smirking tom. 100,000,000,000, (many zeros later) she-cats fainted./div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 14px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469);" /div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 14px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469);"The silver queen rolled her eyes playfully and stood up for her turn. "Hey there, my name's Shimmerfrost, and I'm a warrior of RiverClan," she said, her silky voice making every tom in the audience, single and taken, drool./div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 14px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469);" /div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 14px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469);""Hi! I'm Bluefire and I'm a warrior of OceanClan!" The orange she-cat cheered./div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 14px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469);" /div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 14px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469);""And welcome to Cats Go Crazy!" They all simultaneously spoke. The crowd cheered again./div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 14px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469);" /div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 14px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469);""Please, send us your challenges! We will meet them without delay!" Called Shimmerfrost./div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 14px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469);" /div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 14px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469);""Goodbye!" They all spoke as one, and began to disappear in the order they appeared. Ripplepaw created a water portal that took her back to ShadowClan, Falconpetal grew wings and flew away to LavaClan, Redflame disappeared in a fire portal that took him to LeafClan, Shimmerfrost glowed brightly and poofed away to RiverClan, and Bluefire exploded into blue flames that teleported her back to OceanClan./div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 14px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469);" /div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 14px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469);"The audience left, slightly disappointed./div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 14px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469);" /div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 14px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469);"SEND IN YOUR CHALLENGES!/div 


End file.
